


Start Again

by GenderfluidAJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidAJ/pseuds/GenderfluidAJ
Summary: When the notification pops up she almost misses it, giving it barely a glance before turning to her next patient. Tracer stops immediately. An ex Blackwatch agent Yuuna answers the call, but a lot has changed in the nine years since the collapse. A story about old friends and change. My first story on here, hope you enjoy.





	1. Doctor Yuuna Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here, I apologise if things are off, I have no idea how all this stuff works. Hope you like though. Apologise for spelling mistakes, I try to catch them but I can't always.

Yuuna Aaron  
Yuuna  
34  
Japanese American  
Currently in London  
Previously Blackwatch

The screen beeped, barely catching her attention as she dealt with her patient, pushing in the serum. She stood up and gave the screen a cursory glance, noting the message and moving to the next patient. She had had a lot of patients since the omnic crisis started again. She had thought, had hoped, it was over. She should have known.  
She heard the whizz, then noticed the new patient on one of her beds. Then she saw Tracer stop.  
“Winston, is that you love?” She asked as she held her phone to her ear. Yuuna looked up and looked over at the screen, if anyone had known where she was it was Winston. She walked over to the table and picked up a sponge as she listened to Tracer.  
“Lena, tell him I am here too.”  
“Oh yeah, Yuuna's here too. She's busy though.”  
“I am not surprised, you just got hit by the omnics didn't you?” she heard as Tracer put him on speaker.   
Yuuna sponged the blood off of the man under her and grabbed the tweezers, pulling out the shrapnel from his shoulder slowly.  
“I'm going to apply pressure for a moment whilst I get the needle.” she said to the man, placing her hand on his shoulder, stemming the blood flow. She grabbed the needle off the table, wishing that she still had the other forms of stitches, any of them would be better now, but they had run out.  
She stitched the wound and turned to look at Tracer as she continued to talk.  
“What your asking is illegal.”  
“That never stopped me before.” Yuuna said as she walked over to Tracer.  
“Hello Yuuna, how are you?”  
“A bit run down, but hey, I don't think I've slept more than 5 hours in the last week.”  
“I am not surprised. How do you feel about forming Overwatch again? Someone needs to stop this crisis.”  
“I'm down to get the old gang back together.” She said with a smile before she walked over to the patient Tracer had placed on the bed.  
“Does your uniform still fit?”  
“I haven't spent most of my days eating bananas and peanut butter Winston.” she replied making Tracer laugh.

It was a week before she had enough free time to see anyone. The sleep she got on the flight to Sweden was the first sleep she had had in 2 weeks.  
“-will be landing in a few minutes, please put your seatbelts on.” the flight attendant said, waking up Yuuna. She sat up properly and looked around, pushing her dark hair out of her face.  
“Wait, I know you.” the person next to her said. She turned to look at them and raised an eyebrow. “You're Yuuna Aaron aren't you?”  
“I am.”  
“You were an assassin from blackwatch.”  
“I was a ninja.”  
“Whatever, I wanted to thank you.”  
She raised an eyebrow and turned to face them completely.  
“Thank me? Why?”  
“I'm from Madrid, you killed the gang leader from my village. I would've been dragged into the gang as soon as I turned 11. But the gang disbanded thanks to you.”  
She sat there shocked for a second before smiling.  
“What's your name?”  
“Nikole Pueblo. But at the time I was Marcos Pueblo. I owe my life to you.”  
“Oh, don't say that kid.” she said as she reached for the seatbelt and strapped herself in.  
“What are you doing in Sweden?” Nikole asked as the plane started to lower.  
“Meeting up with some of my old team.” she said with a smile. The girl raised an eyebrow before whispering.  
“You're reforming Overwatch?”  
“No, I am not. The call was put out by Winston.” she replied in as quiet a whisper.  
“But that's illegal.”  
“We all know the consequences.” she said with a smile as she turned to look out the window. “Wait, what are you doing on a plane on your own, you're what 13?”  
“I'm 14, and I'm not on my own, my older brother is the pilot. I'm running away from my parents.”  
“Why?”  
“They preferred their son Marcos, to their daughter Nikole.”  
Yuuna let out a puff of air and sighed.  
“If you ever need help, come find me.” she said as she felt the plane land.   
They sat in silence before the flight attendant stood up and opened the doors. Nikole got up and walked out before Yuuna managed to get up, she was dreading going through customs. She grabbed her bag from the rack and started out the door.  
She pulled the bag over her shoulder and counted the steps down before someone else noticed her. She was amazed when she reached the bottom. It wasn't like she was hiding, she was wearing normal clothes and her face was clean of any disguise. Honestly she was amazed that Nikole was the only one who had recognised her.   
She entered the airport and wondered who would be there to pick her up, if anyone. If no one was there she would just go to the old base and wait there until someone came for her. She heard a set of footsteps stop behind her and had to stop her reaction, pulling the elbow to the ribs short.  
“How's the leg?” a familiar voice asked as she smiled.  
“Mcree.” she said as she turned to look at him and lowered her arm. He smiled and tipped his hat.  
“Hey kiddo.”  
“3 years younger.” she muttered.  
“All it takes is the word younger and you know that.” he replied as he started towards the carousel that was slowly turning. She grumbled and followed him, grabbing her bag as it turned around the corner.  
“I didn't expect you Jesse.” she said as she grabbed it and smiled up at the taller man.  
“I would pretend to be hurt, but I expected Angela to offer.” he said as he offered to take her shoulder bag. “Want a drink?”  
“That would be nice.” she said as she followed him to the bar. She knew she didn't want anything alcoholic, she wanted to remember meeting up with the old team again.  
“One scotch and what do you want Yuuna?”  
“Um, just water please.” she said, sitting down next to Mcree at the bar. The bartender poured her the water before giving Mcree his scotch.  
“So, how have you been then Yuun, I hear your a doctor now.”  
“Yeah, well, I was before but now the stuff I was working on isn't experimental, it actually works.”  
“Yeah, though I have a question, why didn't you regrow your leg?”  
“I kinda like the metal one.” she said as she looked at her left leg, the light glinting off it.  
“Fair enough.” he said as she sipped her water before leaning against the bar. “You good?”  
“I could really do with more than 2 hours of sleep.”  
Jesse laughed and took a sip of his scotch.  
“Not surprised, have you slept at all for the last week?”  
“Do half hour naps count?”  
“You know they don't.”  
“Well damn.” she replied with a smile as she sat up and drank the rest of her water. Yuuna smiled and stretched before getting up. “We should go, Jesse.”   
“Yeah we should. The others are waiting.” he said as he downed the rest of his scotch, crinkling his nose and the taste.  
“Please tell me you're not driving.”  
“You know, taxis are an amazing invention that lets people go from one place to another whilst drunk.”  
Yuuna stuck her tongue out at him and smirked.  
“Alright alright.” she said before leaving the airport. Jesse reached out and called a taxi, the man driving seemed to realise who they were and suddenly looked like he wanted to drive away, but Mcree already had the door open.  
“Can you open the boot please.” Yuuna asked as she leant into the window. The man nodded as Mcree got inside and sat down. Yuuna lifted her bag into the boot and joined him.  
“Where to?”  
“The Riviera Hotel. Please.” Mcree said with a smile as he leant against the window.  
They sat in silence for a while before Yuuna got fed up.  
“So Jesse, what have you been doing since we left?”  
“Oh, just wondering around.”  
“Still trying to find the best alcohol?”  
“You know it.”  
“Any good ones?”  
“There was this place in Singapore which did an amazing, I don't remember what it was called but it was good.”   
Yuuna laughed at that and the driver seemed to relax a little. Yuuna understood his unease, 2 trained killers in the back of your car would be enough to put anyone on edge.  
“There is a bar, not that far from here, called Arsenalen. It does amazing food.” he said, looking over his shoulder at them. Mcree smiled and replied.  
“Been there a couple of times, would love to go again.”  
“I don't think I have, been too busy.”  
They sat in silence for the rest of the drive.  
“We're here.” he said as he stopped the car. They both got out and Mcree paid him for the ride before helping Yuuna with her things. She smiled and took her bag back from him as a voice came from within the building.  
“About damn time you arrived.”  
She turned and looked at the man as he opened the door. She smiled as his face clicked in her mind, he was a bit more scared, and his beard was a lot whiter, but it was still him.  
“Long time no see Torbjörn.” she said before looking up and seeing the others that came out of the door.  
“What on earth happened to your leg lass?”  
“Me. I experimented on it.” she replied with a smile as Angela walked over and placed an arm over her shoulder.   
“Nice to see you Yuuna, or should that be Doctor Aaron.”  
“I was a doctor last time we met.” she replied as she turned and smiled at her. “Should I call you Mercy, Doctor Ziegler?”   
“Angela is fine.” She replied with a smile as the others came out.  
“You made it, finally.” Tracer said as she ran up to her and hugged her.  
“Hi Lena.” she said before continuing. “How did that thing with Winston go?”  
“It went well, thank you for asking.” Winston said as he walked out and joined them.  
“Hey there big guy.” she said before walking over and hugging him. “Is it alright if I dump my things before we continue this, or-”  
“No, we aren't staying here, it was just the easiest place to meet you. We're staying at mine girl.” Torbjörn said before walking around a corner and then the sound of an engine filled her ears.  
“If we had all met at the airport, it would have looked like something was up.” Winston said.  
“I know.” she replied as the truck pulled round the corner. “I see some new faces, who else did you call?” she asked as the others jumped inside.  
“The woman with the pink hair is called Zarya, she's from Russia and is a walking tank. The kid is called Hana, she's from South Korea, she is a mech pilot.”  
“She's a kid Winston.”  
“Like you weren't when you joined.”  
“I was 18. When I started killing for blackwatch.”  
“She's 19. She is a good kid, trust me, we're doing all that we can to protect her.” he replied as she picked up her bags and walked towards the back doors. Tracer grabbed the bag from her shoulder as Mcree grabbed her suitcase. She smiled and sat down, leaning against Tracer's shoulder.  
“Just like old times huh Yuuna.” Mcree said, nudging her leg with his foot.  
“Except in the old times we weren't being driven by a 4 foot nothing rage dwarf.” she replied with a yawn. The angry swedish that came from the drivers seat made her smile. She heard Mcree laugh before she heard Torbjörn reply.  
“I won't be driving you again if you don't close the doors.”   
She rolled her eyes and sat up, grabbing the handle and closing the door before sitting back down. She knew that they couldn't possibly fit everyone in the one truck, someone else must be driving another. The engine started and she fell asleep listening to the dull thrum.


	2. Familiar faces

“uuna. Yuuna.” Mcree's voice, quiet and calm, though she could hear the smile in his voice. She blinked slowly and looked up at him, feeling the heat from his hand where it was on her cheek. “We're bout an hour out now, we're having a pit stop.” he said, his voice still quiet.  
“I missed seeing you when I wake up.” she said as she sat up and stretched. She noticed the blush that coloured his cheeks. “You're so quiet when its early, or when you have to wake me up.”  
“I missed waking you up. But I'm glad we're still friends. You still tired?”  
“I have been dealing with the Omnic Crisis at the front lines, I haven't had a proper nights sleep in weeks.”  
“Fair enough. Want something to eat? I could grab you something.”  
“Uh, yeah please. I could do with some food.” she said as she started out of the truck and stretched, breathing in the cool autumn air. She stumbled slightly as she gained her bearings. She felt Mcree steady her before he got out of the truck.  
“I'll grab you something, don't go too far.” he said as she smiled and nodded.  
“Thanks.” she said before sitting down on the step up.   
She looked around, she had always wanted to go to Sweden for a break and not to fight. This was the closest she had been in 7 years. She looked at the others around the other truck and got up, deciding to talk to some of them. She walked slowly, her past coming through in the silence that followed her. She reached the front of the other truck as the driver got out. She stopped and looked at them, tilting her head before running towards them.  
She stopped in front of them, glaring up at the visor that hid their eyes, she didn't need to see their eyes she already knew who it was.  
“Jack, what the hell?” she whispered angrily before punching his arm. “I thought you were dead, we all did.” she said. She saw him smile and relaxed slightly.  
“Hi Yuuna. It's good to have you back.”  
“Do they know it's you? Do I have to keep it secret?”  
“No, they don't Winston does, I think Angela does. But I would rather it was a secret.”  
“Dammit Jack. Why?”  
He laughed instead of answering and reached out to ruffle her hair. She ducked out of the way and frowned at him.  
“I forget you have the best memory, especially faces.”  
“Yours hasn't changed enough for me to not see it.” she said before smiling “Good to have you back though.” she said hugging him.   
“How are you Yuuna?”  
“Tired, god so tired. But, I am good. You?”  
“I've been worse. I hear you perfected your limb regrowth serum.”  
“I did. Been using it almost every damn day recently. People are loosing limbs at an incredible rate.”  
“We have a crisis on our hands.”  
They were quite for a while before she spoke.  
“Why haven't you told the others, you know they wouldn't tell anyone.”  
“I- I don't think I have the courage. They think I was dead, they still do.”  
“Then I'll tell them. They deserve to know.” Yuuna said as Mcree walked up behind her.  
“They deserve to know what?” he asked as he handed her a bag of crisps.  
“Jesse, it's been a long time.” he seemed to want to say more, but he halted and looked at the floor.  
“Jesse, this is soldier 76, but you and I know him as Jack Morrison.”  
Mcree's eyes widened and he stepped forwards before pulling the older man into a hug.  
“Son of a bitch, what have you been doing for 8 years, we thought you were dead.” he said as he pulled back.  
Jack laughed and brought his arm up to rub his neck.  
“For a while I was just wondering. I didn't know what to do, so I did nothing. I -”  
“Jack- I mean Soldier 76.” Angela said as she walked over to the small group. “Your food.”  
“Call me Jack. I don't need to keep it a secret anymore, not to you guys.”  
“I'll tell they others-”  
“No, he will.” Yuuna said. “Dude, come on, don't let Angela tell them you're not dead.” she let out an exasperated sigh and pushed him. “Go. Go now, before Torbjörn gets back and kicks your arse.” she said. That seemed to be enough motivation for them both as they walked over to the group at the back of the truck.  
Mcree sat down heavily on the floor making her turn to look at him.  
“It was him, I'm not imagining things am I, Yuuna?”  
“No, you're not.” she said as she sat down next to him and offered him a crisp.  
“You knew, how?”  
“ I was looking for him for a long time. I knew that if he was alive he would be badly wounded. I just wanted to help.”  
“That's the most you thing I've ever heard.” he said as he grabbed a crisp from the packet.  
“The most me thing?”  
“Yeah, I mean come on, only you and Angela would spend years tracking down someone you aren't sure is alive.”  
“We never found their bodies, I had reason to hope.”  
“You always hoped, that's why I liked you. Why I still do. You always hoped for the best, and saw the best in everyone.”  
“Until I was told otherwise. Until I was ordered to kill. I have killed just as many people as you have.”  
“Yes, which is another reason I liked you. We had done the exact same things, taken the same paths, but you still saw hope.” Mcree said with a smile. “I was so hateful then.”  
“No you weren't. We were young, and hurt, and confused. The world was changing so fast neither of us where sure what was happening. We were like strays, drawn to Overwatch we enjoyed it.” she said, lying her head against his shoulder. He smiled and put his arm on her hip.  
“It was fun whilst it lasted.” he said before resting his head on hers. They lulled into silence as Jack spoke to the others.  
“So, do you know any of the newbies?” Yuuna asked as she got up and stretched.   
“Yeah. We met a couple'a days ago.”  
“Anyone cool?” she asked as she helped him up.  
Mcree went to say something but a voice cut him off.  
“Yuuna?” she turned and furrowed her eyebrows. “It is you.” she recognised the voice, just.  
“Genji?”  
“Hi Yuuna.”   
“Gods, is that really you?”  
“You- I'm still me. I'm still human.”  
“I know. The green is a give away. You and your green. Hi Genji.” she said as Mcree placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“I'll let you two catch up.” he said before walking past them and towards the group around Jack and Angela.  
“It's been so long Genji.” she said as she walked over and hugged him. He hugged her back, she heard the metal suit he wore whir with the motion.  
“You're not scared of me.”  
“Of course not.” she said as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. “I've known you since you were 19.” she said with a smile before stepping backwards and looking around at the sound.  
“Bloody Omnic.” a voice, then a stone thrown. A metallic ting as it hit Genji's head. Yuuna reacted and ran towards them, grabbing their collar and slamming them against the truck.  
A whizz, then a bullet embeded in the side of the truck next to her.  
“Sniper.” she yelled as she pulled the person behind the truck, looking around and sighting the sniper. “Fucking sniper.” she said as she let the girl go and pulled off her jumper, grabbing her bag and pulling the kevlar vest from inside.  
“That-”  
“Shut up and stay here.” she said as she pulled the vest on before running around the back towards the others.   
“You alright?” Mcree asked as he walked over.  
“I'm fine. Plan of attack?”  
“It can't just be a lone sniper.”  
“That's widowmaker.” Tracer said.  
“Who Lena?”  
“Amelie Lacroix. A sniper from france.”  
“Oh great.”  
“She's a member of Talon.”  
“So Talon is probably here then.”  
Another gunshot and a scream from the girl behind the truck.  
“Fuck this.” Yuuna said before taking off around the truck, moving from cover to cover towards the services. She heard a set of footsteps running towards her, then a voice in her ear.  
“I thought you were trained not to be reckless.” Genji said making her laugh.  
“That was years ago.” she said quietly before a bullet whizzed past them. “Plan?”  
“We're taking out widow whilst the other's find the rest of talon.”  
“Fine by me.” she said as a series of shotgun shots went off.   
“Shit.”  
“I think they found them.”  
They ran up the flight of stairs and saw her lying on the floor, lining up her next shot. Yuuna ran up and stomped on the gun barrel, her metal leg crushing it.  
“Merde.” she said before pulling out a pistol from a holster at her side. Yuuna jumped off the edge and landed on the floor as the pistol went off, she saw Genji start towards her as she turned around and looked for the source of the shotgun.  
A gun was levelled with her head and she drew her dagger, pressing it against their chest.  
“Die.”  
“Gabriel?” she asked, her eyes widening as she pressed the blade into his chest, the blade almost going through him. “Gabriel?” she hadn't recognised the voice. It only processed after she saw him. He was the same height, he was the same weight, he looked the same. He acted the same, it was him. Hell he even held himself the same way.  
“Yuuna.” his voice was a lot hoarser than she remembered. His arm wavered, his aim moving to the side as memories flooded her mind. She remembered standing on the opposite side of the interrogation room as he asked her if she wanted to join. She remembered wowing him with her throwing knife skills. She remembered him taking the time to teach her how to fire a gun.  
“-I have a clear shot-” she heard through his ear piece. She grabbed his arm and aimed it up at where Widow Maker was kneeling, stepping towards him in the process. She knew that it made her a smaller target, she knew that it made it a messy shot. And she knew that he was her commander. He always was, the way they addressed him before taking the shot. She had learned to be observant from him.  
Her grip on his arm faltered, her hand almost falling through his arm.  
“What happened to you?”  
“Angela. And Moira.” he said before looking around. “You do realise you have also made it impossible for your friends to get a clear shot on me.”  
“They don't need one, do they?” she asked as she glared up at Widow Maker. “What did Angela do?”  
“Brought me back, almost.”  
“Almo-? Constant cell decay. Of course, you're stuck not quite dead.” she said, looking like she wanted to hit her head.  
“You- you finished doctor's school didn't you?”  
“I wasn't going to do fuck all after overwatch, and I certainly wasn't going to join Talon. Oh speaking of, can you call off the Widow?”  
“And what'll you do for me?” he asked. She paused for a second.  
“I can heal you. Well, temporarily.”  
“What?”  
“I created a limb regrowth serum, but it works too well, it lingers in the body until the cells die off. Which can take a long time. Anywhere from 5 days, to 15 years.”  
“Are you saying you could fix this?” he said as he gestured at his body.  
“Yes.”  
“Stand down.”  
“But-”  
“But?”  
“You have to work with us. This problem with the omnics is ridiculous, and we need all the help we can get.”  
“I can only speak for my team. I can't speak for the others.”  
“That's fair enough”  
“-Reaper don't-”  
“What can you offer the others?” he asked, letting her still hold his arm at Widow.  
“The best technology and enhancements yet created for Sombra.”  
“I can't be bought.” a voice said appearing next to her, a gun against her head.  
“Yuuna, you alright?” Mcree asked as he slowly walked over. Sombra flicked the safety off her gun. Yuuna flinched and ducked, barging her shoulder into Sombra's chest, pushing her away.  
“Do you think you have a choice?” she asked, her breathing coming faster. The adrenaline she had kept at bay screaming for her to run or fight, not to talk. “There are, what, 15 of us, to the 3 of you. 1 of which is down to a pistol. You're coming with us, its whether you co operate that's the thing.” she said as she started to shake. “But those offers are still valid.”  
“I'll take you up on yours.” Gabriel said.  
“I'm down for better tech.”  
“You didn't offer me anything, but I'll go with you.” Widow said before jumping from the roof. The group slowly walked towards them as they all holstered their weapons. Yuuna looked around before realising that Genji was still on the roof. She ran towards it and climbed it, falling just short and having to pull herself up the last part.


	3. The Shimada Brothers

Genji was lying on the floor with a few holes in the machinery that supported his life. Yuuna ran towards him, she knew that the danger was gone, Widow maker was on the floor with the others. She instinctively went to check his pulse, instead her fingers connected with more metal.  
“Damn it.” she said before feeling around his neck, checking it quickly to make sure that moving him wouldn't cause him a spinal injury. When she was satisfied that it wouldn't she reached around his head and slowly pulled off his helmet. Her eyes widened at the mess of scars and the shock of black hair before she shook her head and placed her hand over his mouth. It grew warm and the faded before growing warm again, he was breathing. She removed her hand with a sigh as she sat back and looked at him. He had a few bullets around his heart, he had lost some blood she knew that much, but she couldn't do that whilst he was unconscious, she didn't know how to undo his suit. He also had a bruise forming over his temple, the source of the unconsciousness.  
“Jesse, give me a hand!” she yelled down to Mcree, realising that Angela knew how to open the suit. She heard Mcree start up the stairs as she held her hand over his mouth again, still breathing.  
“Oh lord, Genji. He alright?”  
“He will be, but I'm not sure I can carry him with all the metal now.” she said making Mcree nod.   
“I'll get him back to the truck.” he said as he crouched down to pick him up. Yuuna quickly grabbed his head, lifting it slowly so he didn't end up hitting his head. She rested it against Mcree's arm and started down the stairs, holding the door open for him. A whir alerted her to Genji waking up.  
“Easy Genji.” Mcree said as Genji tried to get out of Mcree's arms. Yuuna walked over and leant against the wall next to them.  
“Stop struggling Genji. You were wounded.” she said. Her voice made Genji turn his head before wincing.  
“Shit.”  
“Stop moving so much.” Yuuna said as she walked over and felt his neck, checking he hadn't hurt himself. “Let Mcree carry you to the truck, I need to check you over. You were shot, I can see you bleeding, but I don't know how to get to- well, you.” she said as they continued to the trucks.  
“Genji.” Tracer said, zipping over to them.  
“Lena, leave him alone. He needs healing.” Yuuna said, pushing past the younger woman and grabbing her bags from the truck. Mcree walked over and placed Genji down as Angela walked over along with everyone else. Angela realised what was happening and cleared everyone away.  
“Give her space.” she said.  
“Can you sit up?” she asked as she quickly tied her hair up and grabbed her hand sanitiser, scrubbing her hands. Genji sat up slowly, wincing as he arranged himself so she could get to the wounds easier.  
“There is a latch at the back. Pull it.” he said. Yuuna reached around him and pulled the latch, the piece covering his body clicked and her free hand caught it. She placed it next to him and looked at the bullet wounds on his chest.   
She opened her bag and grabbed a smaller bag. Inside was her med kit, bandages, tools, needles, anything she could need. She grabbed a cotton wool ball and her hand sanitiser and swiped the ball over the skin. Genji sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.  
“Sorry.”  
“Don't worry.” he said as he let the breath out slowly. She put the ball down and grabbed a pair of tweezers, opening the wound slightly by pulling at the surrounding skin. She reached in and grabbed the bullet as Genji sucked in a ragged breath. She looked up at him quickly, noting the way he was biting his lip hard and the way his fingers were curling into fists. She quickly did the other two before wiping over them with a new ball and grabbing the stitch stickers, placing one on either side of the wound and pulling them closed.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem.” Yuuna replied as she put the stuff back in her bag. “Next time I jump down, jump with me ok?”  
“Okay.”  
“I apologise.” Widow said as she walked over.  
“What happened when I was out?”  
“I-”  
“Yuuna talked her way out of getting shot by three people and in turn their now on our side.”  
“Temporarily.” Gabriel said.  
“Temporarily.” Yuuna replied with a nod as she handed Genji the body armour back. He put it on slowly.  
“Which she has no authority to do.” Jack said as he walked over, arms crossed and glaring at Gabriel.  
“None of us have any authority, you try having three guns to your head and not talk.” Yuuna replied as she sat next to Genji and glared at Jack. “I made a call, one I had to, one that could help us in the future. I'm sorry I didn't run it by you.”  
“Whatever. Get in the trucks, we're going.” Jack said with a glare at Gabriel before walking away. The group that had surrounded them split up, Gabriel, Widow, and Sombra staying around them.  
“Never let me talk my way out again.” She said with a smile as she held her hands against the shaking.  
“You did good.” Genji said before standing up and walking inside the truck. Yuuna followed, grabbing her bag and closing it, dragging it over to her seat and placing it underneath. Mcree sat down next to her before nodding at the ex Talon members.  
“Come on in.” Mcree said as he looked over at them. They stepped in slowly and sat down. Sombra and Widow sat down next to Genji whilst Gabriel sat down next to Mcree.  
They sat in silence before Torbjörn closed the door. A light flickered on in the back and Yuuna let out a yawn.  
“Still not sleeping kid?” Gabriel asked as the engine roared to life.  
“I haven't slept well since the omnics attacked London.”   
“I don't think any of us have.” Genji said with a small smile which made Yuuna realise she still had his mask. She reached around to her side and grabbed it before throwing it to him. He caught it before smiling.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem.”  
“Who are you? I found files on most of Overwatch, but I didn't find anything on you.” Sombra said as she fiddled with her hair.  
“I- I was an assassin. I guess I am again now. But I am also a doctor. My name is Yuuna Aaron.” she replied as the truck started to move.  
“Wait. Yuuna Aaron, the scientist that created a serum to regrow lost limbs?”  
“Yes.”  
“That explains it, the discovery and creation was written under Dr Aaron.”  
“Not surprised. My fellow doctors seem determined to ignore the fact that I am a woman.”  
“That makes two incredibly talented female doctors. You and Angela.” Mcree said with a nudge.  
“Two too many.”  
“Not enough.” Gabriel said.  
“Hey Gabriel, question. Can you hold a form other than ghost?”  
“I can hold a solid form for a small while.”  
“Good.” she said before sitting back and closing her eyes.  
They were quiet for the rest of the way there, none of them quite knowing what to say. At some point Mcree fell asleep on her shoulder.  
“Did you two- were you- are you a thing?” Sombra asked.  
“We were.”  
“For like 6 years.”  
“You knew?”  
“You guys sucked at not flirting.” Gabriel said.  
“Are you still?”  
“No. Why? You interested?” she asked with a grin making Genji laugh.  
“Maybe.” Sombra replied with a smirk.  
“That's nice to know.” Yuuna replied with a small grin. “So, how long have you been working for Talon, Gabe?” she asked, looking at him over Mcree.  
“Almost 6 years.”  
“So you know everyone they recruit? Or try to recruit?”  
“Mostly. Yes.”  
“Anyone we should be worried about?”  
“Doomfist.”  
“That's obvious.” Genji chipped in.  
“They tried to recruit Hanzo Shimada. But that didn't work.”  
“I'm not surprised. He wants nothing to do with anyone.” Genji said as he shifted on the seat.  
“You've spoken to him?” Yuuna asked, turning to look at him. He nodded.  
“To let him know that I'm alive, and that I forgive him.”  
“You for- I certainly don't. If I see him he's getting an arse whooping from me.” Yuuna said. Genji reached forwards and looked her in the eye.  
“Please don't.”  
“I make no promises.” she said as the engine stopped and the cab door opened. Yuuna gently nudged Mcree until he moved off her shoulder. He blinked his eyes open slowly before a smile crossed his lips as she handed him his hat which had fallen off.  
“Hey sunshine.” she said as the others opened the door.  
“Hey Yuun.” he said as she grabbed her bags and started towards the door.  
“We're here.” she said quietly. He nodded and got up, walking towards the door. There were a few others already at the house. The group they had travelled with were talking, but there were a few she recognised even less.  
A man walked over to the two of them as they walked over to Genji. Genji turned and smiled at them before freezing. Yuuna heard the mechanics whirr as she heard the man approach. She turned and grabbed the knife at her side before he grabbed her wrist. They stood there for a second before he let go of her wrist.  
“Good reflexes. Hello brother.”  
“What are you doing here Hanzo.” Genji asked looking between him and Yuuna.  
Yuuna turned and looked at him, her eyes growing more angry.  
“Kisama. Anohito kega konata. Manko.” she said as she stepped towards him, grabbing his collar. Mcree and Genji grabbed her and pulled her back.  
“Please don't.” Genji said.   
“I don't know what you said, but you're pissed so please don't.” Mcree said.  
“Fine. Let me go.” she said. They let her go slowly, staying next to her for a second before stepping back. She ran forwards and grabbed him, pulling him up.  
“You've already hurt him once, if I catch you attempting to do it again- the last thing you hear will me my feet as I come to kill you. Got it?”  
“Got it.” Hanzo replied as she let go.  
“Yuuna please. I have forgiven him.”  
“You might have. But I don't think I can. I'll try as long as you help us, but I make no promises.” she replied before stepping back.  
“My name is Yuuna Aaron.” she said, offering him her hand. He took it hesitantly.  
“Hanzo Shimada.” he replied as he shook her hand.  
“The head of the Shimada crime family.”  
“The excommunicated head of the once crime family Shimada.” he replied as he took his hand back. They were silent before Mcree stepped forwards.  
“My names Jesse Mcree. It's nice to meet you. But I agree with her, you harm Genji, you argue with us.”  
Genji put his head in his hands and stepped towards his brother.  
“I'm glad you have chosen to join us brother. We could use your skills.”  
“It seemed bad to withhold them when others need them.” he replied.  
“Are you also a ninja?” Yuuna asked, biting the inside of her mouth, annoyed at herself.  
“Yes. Though I prefer to use a bow.”  
“An archer. A nice addition to the group.” Mcree said.  
“Three ninjas are enough.” Torbjörn said as he walked past the group. Mcree laughed.  
“Damn right about that.”  
“Shut up.” Yuuna said as she elbowed him in the ribs.  
“Three?”  
“Me.” Yuuna said. “I'm the other. Tell me you didn't think it was Jesse.”  
“No. Nobody who was been trained to be a ninja would wear clothes like that.”  
“Nobody would wear clothes like that.” Genji said as Mcree took a swipe at him. Yuuna laughed and Hanzo relaxed a bit.


	4. Remaking Gabriel Reyes

She looked around before spotting Gabriel talking to Jack, both equally tense. She walked over and placed her hand on Gabriel's shoulder. He turned, she felt the muscle tense underneath her hand.  
“What Yuuna?”  
“You want to do this now?” she asked.  
“Oh. Yes.” he said, the tension suddenly disappearing from his shoulders.  
“Give me a minute, then I'll be ready.” she said as she grabbed her bags and walked inside the house.  
“That leg is driving me nuts lass.” Torbjörn said as she walked over to him.  
“You can tinker with it tonight. Do you have anywhere clean? Like clinically clean?”  
Torbjörn thought on it before speaking.  
“The workshop is clean at the moment, I haven't had the time to work recently. I'd call it clinically clean.” he said. “Follow me.” he said before walking down the hallway and out of the back of the house. She saw a small building at the end of the garden and followed him down the path. She shivered slightly in the cold but smiled as the heat in the workshop hit her.  
Torbjörn was right, it was clean. Practically clinically so. She realised that she had done the same procedure, though to a lesser extent, in bombed out buildings, and that it didn't really need to be clinically. She just preferred it.  
“This'll do nicely Torb.” she said as she put her bags down. Torbjörn quickly cleared off the table, he knew what she was going to attempt to do.  
“I wish you luck lass.” he said before walking away.   
She put the bag on the small table opposite and opened it, the small med kit falling out. She then pulled out a slightly larger pouch filled with syringes and the serum. She then grabbed the hand sanitiser and scrubbed her hands, before pulling on a pair of gloves. She stared at the things around her and took a few deep breaths. Her ex tutor's life, her friend's life was sat firmly in her hands. A knock on the door drew her attention to it. She walked over and opened it. Gabriel was stood there, looking nervous.  
“You ready?” she asked, trying not to ring her hands.  
“As I'll ever be.”  
“It'll hurt. Like hell. But you'll get used to it.” she said before gesturing to the table Torbjörn had cleared.  
“I can't imagine it could be worse than this.”  
“Touché. Sit down. I've gotta take samples from as many places I can.” she said as he sat down. She grabbed a syringe and walked over to him. “Can I remove your mask?” she asked her hand hovering over the white mask.   
“Go for it.” he said, hesitantly. She reached for the bottom and pulled it up. She looked at his face, eyes widening with every glance.  
“Oh kami. Gabe.” she said as she looked at him. His face was half dissolved. The skin over his jaw was missing, then it was covered, then he had no nose, then she could see his skull. “That must sting like a bitch.”  
“It does.” he said, the motion drawing her eyes to the moving muscles underneath the rotting flesh. She stepped back, sucked in a breath, then stepped forwards.   
“I've seen worse. I've seen worse.” she said, though her hands started to shake. “Is this as solid a form that you can hold?”  
“Yes. Sorry.”  
“It's fine.” she said, trying to time the moving skin. She pressed the syringe into his cheek and pulled a sample. “I don't think I can take more from your face.” she said before walking back to the bag with the serum in and pressing the sample inside one of the small containers. “But I'll try.” she said as she grabbed another and walked back over to him, waiting till the skin was over his forehead.  
They spent half an hour in silence as she went back and forth, taking samples and adding them to the small serum containers. She sat down and stared at the small containers that she had labelled individually. There were about 30 in total, each for a different purpose in his body.  
“They'll need another 10 minutes or so. You can go into wraith form if you need to. I'm gonna see if Torb has anything to drink.” she said as she got up and stretched. Gabriel let out an exhausted sigh and shivered into wraith form, practically falling through the table. “I would ask if you want anything, but I'm not sure you can.”  
“I can't.”  
“I feel that there is a story behind that.” she said with a tired laugh as she left. She shivered against the cold and looked up at the star covered sky before walking into the house.  
“Hey Torb. You got anything to drink.”  
“I got some energy drinks. If yer needing energy lass.”  
“Oh yeah. Please.”  
He walked over to a small fridge and pulled out a cold can of energy drink before throwing it to her.  
“So, what's he like, under the mask?”  
“He's a mess. Kami, it's so bad. He's in so much pain.”  
“You're doing a good thing kid, but I'm not sure it's the right person.”   
“Anyone whose not sided with the omnics is the right person.” she replied as she took a sip of the cold drink. “Where are the kids, last I heard you still had 8 with you.”  
“They're with Gudurn's mother. We barely have enough room for all the kids, let alone you rowdy lot.” he said with a smile. She finished the drink and looked at the clock hanging over the oven.  
“I've gotta go.” she said with a yawn and the clock chimed 2 in the morning. She walked back out of the door and stopped before turning back.  
“Who am I sharing with, I assume we're sharing.”  
“Hanzo. Him and Jack are the only ones that aren't sharing at the moment. I assumed you wouldn't want to share with Jack.”  
“Fine. I guess I'll just have to get along with him. God damn fate being a determined bitch.” she said before turning and walking down the path.  
“Gabe.” she said as she opened the door. He appeared in front of her and she jumped backwards.  
“Sorry.” he said before materialising properly. “Not used to not killing people like that.”  
“Get on the table Gabriel. I suggest you lie down. This part will make you want to die. It will feel like you are dying trust me, I wont let that happen.” she said as she grabbed the first serum from the table. She pulled it into a clean syringe and walked over to him.   
“Take as solid a form you can. You'll only need to hold it for- about ten minutes.”  
“Alright.” he said as his body gained a shadow.  
She pressed the needle into the skin as it crossed his cheek where it stopped and changed to a natural colour. She saw him tense as the serum started to go deeper and create his skull. She pushed the same needle in the other side. She watched as the same happened.  
“Mierda.” he said through gritted teeth.   
She grabbed another needle and quickly filled it with the second batch of serum, pressing it into his forehead. He grabbed her as the pain reached him. His talons digging into her leg as he tried not to move too much. Most of his face was covered in skin now as she reached for the third. Then the fourth that went to the back of his head. That one hurt him. He screamed.  
She stepped back as he lashed out, catching her leg again and swiping at it. She let out a hiss before continuing with the process. She grabbed the next, one that would be going at the base of his neck, and pinned him down. She knew that this one would hurt more than the last. This one was creating so many bones and cells at once.  
“Mierda.” he said, his breathing ragged.   
6 and 7 were his shoulders, whilst 8 was his chest. His breathing became more ragged after that, his body relying on the lungs that were still forming instead of the lungs that were there. 9 was his stomach area, whilst 10 and 11 were his hips. 12 and 13 were his spine and his bottom.  
She stepped back and grabbed her drink, Torbjörn had brought one in when he had heard Gabriel scream.  
14 was his genitals, that one had been awkward. By the time she got to 15 and 16 he relaxed. He had enough body to still be solid. 15 and 16 were his thighs. 17 and 18 were his upper arms. 19 and 20 were his knees and calves, where as 21 and 22 were his elbows. 23 and 24 were his feet, which was tedious, but also informative. Gabriel apparently had ticklish feet.  
“It no longer hurts so much.” Gabriel said, his breathing coming a lot easier. His voice a lot closer to the one she recognised.  
“You're body is basically complete.” she replied as she pressed the second to last set in. His forearms and fingers started to form. She had a quick sip of her drink before pushing in the last 4. His toes started to grow as she sat down. She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. She was almost asleep when she heard movement. She looked up and made a grab for her knives but realised it was Gabe and smiled.  
“You got any clothes kiddo?” he asked. She blinked a couple of times before shaking her head.   
“Uh- actually, hold on.” she said before grabbing her suitcase and opening it. She pulled out a large T-shirt and a pair of jeans.  
“Were these Mcree's?”  
“At some point. Don't worry I've washed them.” she said as she handed them to him and turned around as he put them on. She picked her leg off the floor, it had been taken off not long after the serum was ready, and threw it in the bag.  
“I'm going to bed. You should too. You need sleep now.”  
“Alright doc.” he said as he started to walk, a heavy sway in his step. Yuuna quickly grabbed him and pulled him up.  
“It's gonna take some time.”  
“I know.” he replied as they started towards the house. They went their separate ways as she saw Hanzo lying on the sofa.   
“Hey, dude. Wake up.” she said, her voice slurring slightly. Hanzo woke up and looked up at her.   
“Aaron.”  
“Yuuna, please. I'm only half Japanese and I was raised in America. No need for honours.” she said as he got up. “Which ones ours?”  
“This one.” he said as he walked towards a small room with two single beds. She smiled as she lay down on the nearest one, dropping her bags at the end on it. Hanzo seemed similarly tired.  
“How long a plane ride is it from Japan?” she asked, her voice muffled by the pillow as she rolled over.  
“A long time.” he said as he grabbed his bag and pulled out his night clothes. They both got changed quickly and went to sleep.


	5. Mission Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night trying to undo Moira's handiwork Yuuna finally gets to sleep. But her sleep is full of nightmares and the only persn to comfort her is a man she barely knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mentions of dead bodies and blood in the first paragraph. Just a warning. It's only a dream so you can skip it if you want.

Yuuna wished she could just dream about silly things. She wished she could dream about candy trees and chocolate rivers. Wished for anything apart from omnics. She looked around her and saw corpses upon corpses. Piles of rotting flesh, and screaming children tugging on their dead parents hands. She watched as an omnic walked up to them and shot them through the head. She watched as their body twitched as it fell. The metallic tang of blood reached her and mixed with the rot and scent of death. She turned and ran, ran back to the hospital. The hospital was brimming with people who smelt as bad as the dead outside. They were all struggling to breath, the ash from the fires and the holes in some of their chests, the cause.  
She woke up with a scream, a pair of hands on her shoulders. She felt her stomach churn and pushed them off of her, running for the bathroom, using the walls as support. She threw up into the toilet. She sat there for a while, shaking, until she noticed Hanzo in the doorway.  
“Are you alright?” he asked quietly.  
“Never better.”  
“Bullshit.” he said as she dry heaved into the toilet. He walked over to her and pulled her hair out of her face. Her breathing steadied and he got up, grabbing the glass from the sink and filling it before offering it to her. “Here.”  
“Thanks.” she said before taking a few sips and standing up slowly. Hanzo offered her his arm which she took hesitantly as he led her back to the room. “I'm sorry about what I said.”  
“Don't worry about it.”  
“I just- why would you do it?” she asked as he pushed open the door.  
“I didn't have a choice.” he replied as he helped her onto her bed. She sat there and finished the water. “I- I wish I hadn't. I wish I still had my little brother. But it made me wiser to the- well everything.”  
“Were you forced to do it?”  
“I had no other choice. I was to be head of the clan. Genji was running wild, they wanted me to straighten him out. I tried.”  
“They told you to kill him.”  
“I- I never wanted to do it.”  
They lulled into silence and Yuuna put the glass on the table in between them.  
“What was the dream about?” Hanzo asked as she pulled her blanket over her.  
“The front in London.”  
“What were you doing there?”  
“Healing people. Or at least, attempting to.”  
“You're a doctor, I thought you were a ninja?”  
“I am. I'm both. I was a ninja before I became a doctor.” Yuuna replied as she looked over at him. He hummed before getting back into his bed.  
“I have chosen the right side.” he said before closing his eyes.  
“You have.” she said with a yawn before falling asleep.  
She woke up and reached for her bag, grabbing the compact staff and extending it so she could put her weight on it. She walked out of the room and looked up at the clock. 7 in the morning. She yawned as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the side, making herself a coffee. Mcree walked in, hair a mess, followed by Genji who waited by the door. She smiled at them both.  
“Morning.” she said, her voice cracking.  
“Morning darl.” Mcree replied, his voice worse than hers. “Heard you scream last night, you alright?” he asked as he leant over her and grabbed a mug.  
“I'm fine. Just a nightmare.” she replied.  
“About omnics.” Genji said. Yuuna looked over at him as the kettle boiled. “I heard you and brother talking.”  
“Uh, yeah. I don't want to talk about it.”  
“We won't push ya. We've all got shit we don't want to talk about.” Mcree said as she grabbed the kettle and poured herself her coffee.  
“Ooh I smell coffee.” a voice from outside said. She turned and saw Gabe walking around on the frosted grass in bare feet. She put her coffee down before she yanked open the door and walked towards him.  
“Dude, get the fuck inside, how long have you been out there.” she asked as she grabbed him and pulled him inside.  
“Like 5 minutes. It's alright.” he said before she pressed her coffee in his hands.  
“Drink it you little shit. You have to stay warm now.” she said before grabbing another mug and making herself another coffee. Gabriel sipped the coffee as she poured the water inside and sat on the counter, letting her staff rest against it.  
“You succeeded.” Genji said, looking at Gabriel.  
“Took me 3 hours, but yeah I did.” she said taking a long drink from the mug as she looked around the room. “I'm just glad to have my black watch boys back.” she said with a grin.  
“We're not your boys.” Mcree said with a smile. Gabe and Genji shared a look.  
“Bullshit.” they said making her laugh. “You definitely.” Genji added. Mcree sputtered and almost choked on his coffee.  
“Hey now.”  
“You're not denying it.” Gabriel pointed out.  
“Denying what?” Sombra asked as she walked into the room and grabbed a mug.  
“That he was one of Yuuna's black watch boys.”  
“You were part of Black watch? I'm definitely not surprised I couldn't find you. Most Black watch recruits drop off the radar.” she said as she made herself a coffee before sitting next to Yuuna.  
“How did you loose the leg?” Sombra asked as she sipped the coffee.  
“I fiddled too much and it got infected.” she replied as she finished the coffee and got up, leaning on the staff as she walked into the living room, stopping next to Genji.  
“I apologised to your brother. I- I understand now. You don't have to hold me back now.” she said. She heard the whirring calm down as he replied.   
“Thank you.”  
“Here's your leg.” Torbjörn said as her leg almost hit her in the face. She caught it but dropped her crutch, unbalancing her.  
“Shit.” she managed as she hit her back against the wall, still standing but sore. She slid down the wall and glared up at the man. “Maybe don't throw shit at me early in the morning.”  
“You had it covered.”  
“Are you alright Yuuna?” Genji asked, offering her a hand up. She put her leg on quickly, glaring at Torbjörn, before taking his hand and getting up.  
“I'm fine. Thanks Genji.” she said with a smile. The whirring picked up as he moved before calming as he let go of her arm. “What did you do to it? Any stupid upgrades I should know about?” she asked Torbjörn as he walked into the kitchen.  
“It's now silent, instead of the clunky mess it was.” Torbjörn said. Yuuna raised her eyebrows and smiled.  
“Something useful.” she said with a smile as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. She tested the leg out, turning and bending her foot, making sure it still felt the same as before. “Anything else, or is that it? No spikes or turrets?”  
“How would I make a turret out of that? No nothing else.” Torbjörn said as he walked into the kitchen.  
“How are you feeling today?” Hanzo asked from the seat opposite her . She looked up from her leg and smiled.  
“Feeling good. How'd you sleep?”  
“I slept fine, once I warmed up.”  
“It gets really cold here.” she said.  
“This is a warm year.” Torbjörn said with a smile as he left the kitchen and sat on another chair.  
“Don't listen to him, he'll say that any time someone complains, won't ya Torby?” Mcree said as he walked over with a small plate of food which he handed to Yuuna.  
“Oh, thanks.” she said, taking it from him. “Forgot about food.”  
“I know ya did.” he said as he sat down next to her. “Ya always do.”  
“Are you two together?” Hanzo asked from his seat.  
“No. You interested?” Mcree asked with a grin as he raised an eyebrow. Yuuna forgot how little his filter worked when he was tired.  
“You're attractive Mcree but I barely know you.”   
Yuuna laughed as Mcree stared at him, a blush colouring his cheeks.  
“Well I'll be damned.”  
“Did you think I was straight? Surely overwatch is aware that not everyone is straight.”  
“We- I mean, yeah. You're- oh shit.”  
“What my blushing idiot friend is trying to say is that he wasn't expecting the compliment.” Yuuna said, rolling her eyes.  
“Would you like to get to know me?” Mcree asked. Yuuna turned to look at him quickly before laughing and getting up.  
“I'm leaving.” Torbjörn said as he got off the sofa.  
“Your flirting sucks Jesse.” Yuuna said before taking the plate and going back to the kitchen.  
“Is Jesse flirting with my brother?” Genji asked as she opened the kitchen door.  
“Terribly but yes.” Yuuna replied as she put the plate in the sink. They were quiet as they listened to the conversation in the other room. Hanzo laughed at something Mcree said making him laugh nervously.  
“I'm glad Hanzo's happy.”  
“I'm glad Jesse's happy.” Yuuna said as Gabriel left the room as he spotted Jack.  
“How are you dealing with the cold, I imagine the metal must be freezing.” she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. It was cool to touch.  
“I have some heating in this. Its the heat that gets me.” he replied as she removed her hand from his shoulder.  
“And I thought my leg was bad in the heat, I daren't think what your entire body feels like.” she said with a smile.  
“Sometimes its nice, to feel the heat. It reminds me that I am still human.” Genji said. She knew that if she could see his face there would be a wan smile. She could tell from his voice.  
“You are human, never question that.” she said as she stepped forwards and hugged him. He froze for a second before hugging her back, grabbing at her and pulling her as close as he could. She let him and held him tighter.  
“I missed you. I missed all of you. I missed- this.” he said, not letting go.  
“I missed you too. I wanted to write, but I wasn't sure where you were.”  
Genji let out a wet laugh and Yuuna stepped back.  
“Are you alright Genji?” she asked as she looked at him. He pulled his mask off quickly and wiped his eyes.  
“Oh Genji.” she said gently as she wiped away a stray tear. “Do you want to go outside?”  
“Yeah.” his voice had no reverb to it without the mask. It was the voice she remembered. “But you're still in pyjamas.”  
“So? Come on.” she said as she stepped towards the door and pushed it open. She took his hand and pulled him out after her. She let go and sat down on the frosty grass, ignoring the cold sting as it bit into her thighs.  
“It's too cold for you to be out here.”  
“No its not.”  
“You're wearing shorts.”  
“Genji, what's wrong?” she said, turning to look up at him. He sighed and sat down next to her.  
“You're not gonna drop this are you?”  
“No. I'm a doctor, I can tell that something's wrong.”  
“I've just, I just missed people. I haven't had human contact in years.” he said, his voice cracking slightly.  
“It's too much?”  
“No. I just- hadn't realised. Oh shit.” he said as he started to cry again. Yuuna got up quickly and moved towards him, pulling him to her.  
“It's alright.”  
“I forgot what it was like. I forgot that not everyone saw me as a monster.”  
“You're not a monster Genji.” she said before gently taking his head in her hands and forcing him to look at her. “You're not a monster.”  
“I know. I know- but.”  
“No, no buts. You're not a monster, you have never been a monster, and you never will be.”  
Genji smiled and sat up, pulling away from her.  
“You know, I used to like you. I had the worst crush on you.” he said. “You have always been kind to me, but you never felt the same way.”  
“You don't get to say how I felt. I liked you Genji. I really did. But I could tel- I didn't think you were ready for that. You were busy hating everything about what you are.”  
They sat in silence as her cheeks steadily grew redder.  
“Wait, you liked me?” he said blushing harder.  
“Yes dumbass.” she said quickly. “I still do.”  
“Oh.” he said as the door opened making him turn to look at Gabe and Jack stood at the door.  
“Maybe not.” Gabe said before closing it and going back inside. Yuuna let out a small laugh before standing up.  
“We should go back inside. We have to get ready for the missions.” she said as she rubbed her hands up and down her thighs, trying to warm them up. Genji stood up as she walked towards the door, leaning inside to speak to Gabe.  
“Hey, the outside therapy room is free now.” she said with a laugh. Gabe smiled as she stepped inside, ruffling her hair as she walked past him.  
“I don't need therapy.” he said.  
“The amount of bullshit I am call right now is through the roof.” she said as she stood at the door waiting for Genji to join her.  
“Remind me to never let you near Mcree again, he taught you lots of naughty words.”  
“I'm 34 Gabe. Besides I was swearing before I met Jesse.” she said as Gabe stepped outside, Jack following him closely.  
“Do you have any idea what these missions are?” Genji asked as he sat down on one of the sofas. Yuuna sat next to him, pulling her legs onto the sofa, attempting to keep them away from the cold floor.  
“You mean other than highly illegal? No.”  
“We're breaking into the omniums, and attempting to destroy them.” Torbjörn said as he sat down. “But we have a special mission for the 4 of you.” he said as he gestured to Hanzo and Mcree sat on the other sofa. They all sat up straighter, Mcree resting his elbows against his legs.  
“Yeah?”  
“A large group of omnics have taken hostages. The total is somewhere between 50 and 75. We thought you were the best trained for this.” Torbjörn said.   
“We need people who can get in without being seen.” Jack said from the kitchen as he stepped inside. “People we trust completely.”  
“Guess were going wraith.” Mcree said as he started to get up. “Where abouts?”  
“Russia. We've a shadow, we managed to get one from the wreckage, that we're using to get you there.” Torbjörn said. “I've fixed it, made sure that it still all works.”  
“Tracer's taking you as soon as you're all ready.” Jack said as he leant against the wall.  
“Lena? Is she even awake?” Yuuna asked as she stood up and walked towards her room.  
“Have been since 6.” she said as she appeared on the sofa.  
“Guess we better get ready.” Mcree said as he got up. Genji and Hanzo followed suit as she grabbed her bag off the floor and pulled out her clothes. Hanzo stepped in and closed the door, grabbing one of his bags and doing the same.  
“Are you alright to cha-”  
“I'm fine to change in the same room.” she replied with a nod.  
She pulled on a tight black top over her sports bra. Then a kevlar vest and shoulder and arm guards. Her trousers were tight, so that they didn't catch on anything, but not so tight that they stopped movement, and were loose around her left leg. She strapped some more armour to her leg and then grabbed a belt with several pockets. One with the word Yomi written on it.  
“Why do you have a pocket called death?”  
“Lets hope you never find out.” she said before strapping her throwing knives mechanism to her arm. She tied her hair into a bun and pulled on her trainer before grabbing her bag and throwing her large med kit inside.  
“I hope the people they have hostage are safe.” Hanzo said. She turned to look at him. He was almost dressed, he was wearing a tight dark blue shirt with a bracer on his left arm and the sleeve on his right hand had two tabs over his fingers.  
“So do I. But I gotta prepare for the worst.” she said as she pulled the bag over her shoulder and started out of the room. She threw it onto the sofa and sat there as she tapped her foot restlessly. Mcree stepped out of his room and sat next to her, pulling his hair into a half pony tail as he dumped a bag on the floor. He had left his hat in his room, it made it obvious who he was.


End file.
